


A Catnap, Together

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Keith (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dunno what shiro does but he deserves a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Keith has a really crummy apartment, far away from campus, that Shiro likes to:A) leave cats at, andB) take catnaps in





	A Catnap, Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/gifts).



> so like  
> i asked bel to give me a prompt to write, and they thought i was joking, until they realized i was serious  
> so now this exists bc of that

Keith’s favorite part of the day was getting out of his last class, and finally being able to slither back into his dingy apartment off-campus.  Even if there would be sounds echoing down the halls and through the walls of the very thinly constructed building, it was better than the regulations that a dorm room on campus imposed.  Cheaper, also, the further into the crummy side of town that he went.  And, while the sounds of all the other tenants living their lives wasn’t exactly glamorous, as well as occasionally being startled awake by people shouting or someone turning their TV on too loudly…Keith couldn’t help a relieved sigh whenever he came back to his empty (damp) postage stamp of an apartment every night.

 

...Except for the nights when his apartment was occupied by an uninvited guest, who was permanently invited:  Takashi Shirogane, Keith’s best friend (and highkey crush), was once again passed out on his couch.  Keith paused for a minute, surprised but feeling his own face soften as he took in Shiro’s sleeping form.  The older man rarely got to sleep more than a handful of hours at most each day (between anxiety and insomnia and paranoia and his own loud neighbors), and Keith couldn’t begrudge him any amount of rest he’d get at Keith’s place.  Though, Keith was surprised he was able to sleep, as the kid that lived on the next level and two apartments down was having a screaming contest with some show that was playing in the same general area, and the woman in the apartment above was apparently working on her ballet routine.  This all meant, though, that Keith felt obligated to grab one of the soft, thin blankets from the closet that he kept extra stuff in, and then to gently drape it over Shiro, who mumbled and snuggled into it.

 

And,  _ god, _ did that just make Keith’s heart melt.  The only thing that would make his heart melt more is if the tiny gray cat that Shiro had forced into Keith’s apartment, Meatball, were to curl up with him.  As it was, Meatball had rocketed from wherever she was in the apartment, and proceeded to twine around Keith’s legs with the intent of making him fall and break his neck.  And, well.  If nothing else, Keith could die happy with Shiro sleeping in front of him.

 

“Ugh, Meaty, stop,” Keith complained as he nearly stumbled back into the sofa.  She just purred, probably taking great pleasure in inconveniencing Keith.  Shiro let out a quiet grunt, and huffed softly as he rolled again, getting hopelessly tangled up in the blanket.  Keith held his breath, hoping that Shiro could continue to rest, as Meatball clawed her way up onto the back of the sofa.  There was a tense pause when Meatball sat on top of the couch, and Keith saw what was going to happen a second before it did.

 

“Meaty, no!” Keith yelped as he dove forward, half a second before Meatball pounced towards Shiro’s face, eyes intent on the way Shiro’s fringe moved with his breath.  Keith just  _ barely _ caught the cat, her claws digging into his arms immediately as she meowed loudly, squirming in her owner’s grip.  Keith wobbled dangerously, almost toppling onto Shiro, before a pair of arms snaked out and held him steady.  Surprised by the sudden grip, Keith dropped Meatball, who hissed at the treatment and bounded out of the room, glaring as she went.

 

Keith held his breath as he looked down, trapped by Shiro’s arms around his hips.  Shiro’s eyes were still closed, even as he mumbled and tried to tug Keith closer to him.  Keith overbalanced again, both hands flailing out to grip the back of the couch to prevent himself from falling on top of Shiro.  An air bubble in Keith’s spine popped as Shiro continued to gently tug him forward, bending his spine the wrong way, and Keith tried wiggling free gently.

 

“Shiro, let go,” Keith urged him quietly, one hand scrambling to tug Shiro’s fingers away.  Shiro let out a whine, and pulled tighter, face scrunching up as he mumbled into the couch’s arm.   _ “Please _ let go, this is gonna hurt in a minute,” Keith said, this time at a normal volume.  Shiro’s eyes fluttered a little bit, before he slowly lifted his head and buried his face into Keith’s hip bone, sighing contentedly as Keith stared down at him with wide, incredulous eyes.  Shiro  _ did _ usually get physical when he was tired, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist or dropping his forehead to Keith’s shoulder, but.  It was  _ awkward, _ where Shiro’s face was now resting, and Keith’s heartbeat picked up as he continued to carefully wiggle out of Shiro’s grip.

 

“C’mon, you handsy little goober,” Keith grumbled, leaning his head against the couch so he could use both his hands to tug at Shiro’s.  When one of Shiro’s hands was freed, Keith sighed, but it turned into a groan as Shiro laced his hand with Keith’s, and his other hand gripped Keith’s waist even more firmly than before.

 

“Who’re you calling a goober?”  Shiro mumbled into Keith’s hip, mischievous and just loud enough for Keith to hear him.  

 

“You don’t take offense to the ‘little’ part, but ‘goober’?  Let go, you’re gonna break my back,” Keith snarked, letting the hand holding Shiro’s go limp.  Shiro hummed for a second, lifting his head out of the crook of Keith’s hip, and seemed to think about letting Keith go very seriously.  Then, the hand that had been holding Keith’s raised higher, and curled around Keith’s back.  The one that had been wrapped around Keith’s waist dropped lower, around his upper thighs, before both arms  _ pulled, _ and Keith was off the ground with a yelp, arms flailing for a minute before he was manhandled onto the couch beside Shiro.

 

“Mmm’not letting you go,” Shiro said into Keith’s chest, his lower lip getting stuck in the fabric of Keith’s shirt.  Keith felt himself softening with affection, but he still tsked at his best friend in annoyance as he awkwardly moved his weirdly positioned arms.  One went around Shiro’s back, and the other was still trapped strangely underneath his and Shiro’s heads, but it was a bit less uncomfortable.

 

“You could’ve just asked me to stay here, instead of nearly breaking my back,” Keith grumbled into the top of Shiro’s head, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice.  Keith felt Shiro smile against his chest, and his heart took that as a cue to speed up again.

 

“Wan’ you to stay, always,” Shiro mumbled, snuggling into Keith as much as he physically could.  Keith was pretty sure that Shiro fell asleep again at that point, but he was wide awake, wondering if Shiro’s half-asleep ramblings were to be taken seriously.  Eventually, Keith felt himself drifting off too, and he decided to leave that worrying to the future Keith and Shiro to figure out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, but do also find me on twitter [@c0cunt](https://twitter.com/c0cunt) to chat, or tell me what you wanna read from me next!


End file.
